She didn't sign up this
by The 1st Zodiac
Summary: What do you do when you get an extra-species as a new house guest? One that just came out of nowhere. Follow Hinata as she goes though her daily life as an host to extra-species. Rated M for future chapters.


Hello everyone, just some quick things before the story starts.

I'm not the best at english so if you notice anything out of place do say so, so I can fix it asap.

I haven't tried writing Hinata's stutter before but I hope I did an ok job, otherwise tell me and I'll make it better.

And last but not least is the disclaimer, which says that I don't own any of the stories involved here.

* * *

It was an ordinary day for Hinata, watering the plants, listening to the birds sing, ignoring her clans abuse. Luckily for her she had finally manage to convince her father about renting a apartment outside of the clans compound, so the abuse wasn't that bad anymore. Well as they say, all good things must come to an end, that also being the case for Hinata, because as said it _was_ an ordinary day for her.

Right now there was some construction workers remodeling her house. Now this wouldn't be so weird if she had ordered this herself, but they just came out of nowhere and began working on her house. Normally you would stop them if they suddenly began to remodel your house, but being the person she is, is just stood there looking at them.

This had been going on for 10 minutes, before she finally mustered up her courage and asked the person who looked like the foreman. "Wh-what are you do-ing to m-m-my apart-ment." She stuttered out.

The foreman turned his head look at her like there was something wrong with her, and said. "We are remodeling your house of course." She wasn't expecting that answer, but before she could ask anything else, he continued. "For your new house guest." She definitely didn't see that coming. Having answered her the foreman turned back to his work, leaving her to her own thoughts.

Could this be some prank by someone she knew? No that couldn't be it, she didn't know that many people, and those she did know wouldn't pull pranks, they were to stiff to do something like that. Then could it be the landlord decided to remodel the house? No it didn't look like that was the case either, surely he would have told her about it.

Then something clicked for her, he said 'for your new house guest' what did he mean by that? Was someone moving in with her? If so then it was really weird that she didn't know anything about what was going on. Could the elders of her clan have decided that she needed someone to protect her outside of the compound? No that wasn't really a possibility either, the elders didn't really care for her, even if she was the heiress.

Then her thoughts landed on the landlord again, if anyone should know what was going on it would be him. Still it was weird that she didn't know what was going on, he should have had told her about it, or at least something, anything. She would need to speak to him later, and demand a explanation from him.

If she could that is, sometimes she really hated her shy nature, but there wasn't really anything that she could about it.

Having become lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice that someone was waving a hand in front of her face, it wasn't until the hand landed on her shoulder and shook her lightly. Being brought out of the thoughts she noticed the foreman standing in front of her. Seeing she was out of her thoughts the foreman spoke. "The remodeling is done, now I just need you to sign this, and then we can be on our way."

Done? She wasn't lost in her thoughts that long was she? looking over towards the house she saw that it was indeed done, at record time even. They had turned her apartment into a 2-story one, and added a couple of rooms to the ground floor, making her house a little wider then before, not much but a little, meaning her garden was also a little bigger. Which seemed like was the only good thing about all of this, sure she could use a room or two more, but they came at a price, know as 'a new house guest'.

Seeing her lost in her thoughts once again the foreman cough into his hand, to draw her attention back to him which seem to work. After he got her attention again he asked. "Would you please sign here?"

Choosing not to say anything, because she knew she was just going to stutter again, she just slowly nodded her head and signed the bottom of the paper. Having gotten what he needed the foreman told his employees to gather their stuff and drive to the next place in need of their work.

After they left Hinata stood on her front lawn and looked at her new apartment, before slowly moving towards the front door. She had barely made it to the door before another car pulled up right outside the house. Turning around slowly she saw a black business car parking at the end of her lawn, after the driver seemed happy with their parking the car stopped.

After a couple of seconds the passenger door opened and out came a woman with long black hair and in a black business skirt and jacket, before she closed the door behind her, Hinata manage to catch a glimpse of the driver which was also a woman, but with short red spiky hair and was wearing a black and yellow jacket.

The woman with black hair walked over to Hinata and introduced herself. "Hello my name is Ms. Smith, I am the extra-species coordinator that you speaked to over the phone with a couple of days ago, Chitoge."

Chitoge? Did she have her confused with someone else? "I know this is a lot faster then what we told you, but we just got another extra-species in that need a host to stay with." So she was the one who ordered the remodeling of her apartment, and her new house guest was extra-species person? Well she didn't have anything against them, she knew what it was like when people judged you before getting to know you. But from what Hinata could piece together they had the wrong person and wrong house.

But even if Hinata knew they didn't, so she needed to tell them. "I-it see-ems like yo you got the wro-wro-wrong house." she squeaked out in what was just above a whisper. But as Hinata's luck would have it, it didn't seem like Ms. Smith hear her.

"Oh you are so excited that you can't even speak?" So she didn't hear her but took it as something else. "I can understand that, you are getting a new house guest after all."

Before Hinata could try again Ms. Smith turned around and spoke a little louder. "You can come out now, get over here and say hello to your new host family." After she was done speaking, one of the back doors of the car opened and out stepped...

* * *

I'll be leaving it at a cliffhanger here, but I'm sure most of you can figure out who her extra-species house guest is.

I'm sorry for making the first chapter a little short, but as said I'll be leaving it at a cliffhanger.

As always reviews are what keeps us writing, so I hope I get some so that I know what you like or what you didn't like about the story so far.

I'm already writing the next chapter, which should be done in a couple of days.

I hope you guys look forward to read it.


End file.
